For the Rest of Our Lives
by findmyownliberation
Summary: A few months after graduation, Blake and Sun get some ideas into their head about things they want to do at Weiss and Neptune's wedding reception, only to discover the unexpected surprise that results from their choices not long after. [Future BlackSun, featuring small amounts of future Arctic Ocean. Gets M-rated in chapter two. Two small chapters and two big ones.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set in the future, not long after they all graduate. I have a headcanon for future BlackSun babies, Dawn and Dusk, and a friend asked me to write their conception, and... well, it turned into a whole huge thing. Expect four parts, this part is just cute buildup, next part comes in two days and is twice as long and gets very smutty, third part comes in four days and is the shortest, and the fourth part will be the longest of all and smut city central. Enjoy!**

**(Reminder that if you don't like BlackSun and/or Arctic Ocean, you probably shouldn't read)**

* * *

><p>Blake smiled at the familiar tap on her shoulder, turning her head to find Sun standing behind her, an easy grin on his face. Quirking an eyebrow, she turned to face the blonde fully, drawn immediately to him and finding herself only inches away before even realizing she'd decided to step closer. "Yes?" she inquired with measured nonchalance, even as a grin spread across her face when Sun's hands found their way to her waist, a force of habit from him.<p>

"Hey there, beautiful," he greeted, his cheerfulness shining infectiously through in his tone. Not that it really could have been possible to be anything less than overjoyed that day, with the happy newlywed couple across the room hovering near the cake and radiating their joy. "I was wondering if I could have this dance?"

"_Hmmm,_" Blake drew out the thoughtful hum, her head tilting and her eyes drawing skyward as she leaned closer to him. After a moment, the young cat faunus's eyes flicked back to his, shining brightly as her grin returned. "I suppose that might not be too much trouble." Chuckling warmly, Sun removed his hands from her waist, gently grasping one of her hands in his as he led her out further onto the dance floor. Turning to face her and resting his free hand on her hip as soon as they reached a free spot, the two gravitated towards each other instantly, hardly any space between them as Blake rested her hand on his shoulder and began to sway with him to the music.

"I loved your speech," Blake commented, tilting her head up at him to smile wryly. "I think Neptune and Weiss might have appreciated it a bit more if you'd refrained from calling them a nerd and an ice queen, though."

"Pffffffft," Sun scoffed exaggeratedly, shaking his head without a care. "Nah, they knew what they were getting into when Nep made me best man. If they didn't want me to be honest, they should've asked someone else."

Blake let out a soft laugh, rolling her eyes. "You know Neptune never would have asked anyone else."

Sun grinned, practically glowing with pride and happiness for his best friend. After a moment, his expression shifted mischievously, his eyes flashing with mirth.

"So, you weren't jealous watching me walk down the aisle and dance with Ruby, were you? You can totally tell me if you were, I'll think it's cute."

Blake raised an eyebrow in mock worry, her eyes and smile shining playfully. "Why, Sun, you aren't thinking of leaving me for my team leader, are you?"

Laughing softly, Sun released her hip to spin her around, meeting her gaze as she completed the spin and he pulled her hand to his lips. He looked into her eyes as he deliberately kissed her knuckles just above the familiar weight of the sparkling amethyst engagement ring on her finger. "Not a chance."

Her smile fading slightly, Blake felt the mood shift as he pulled her closer, wrapping his tail around her waist and pressing his hand to the small of her back as they continued to sway to the music. Humming quietly to the tune of the song, Sun lowered his head to brush his lips along her jaw, tracing light kisses back until his lips hovered just by her ear. "For what it's worth," he murmured lowly, his breath tickling the hair on her neck, "I'd much rather have been walking down the aisle with you."

Blake smiled softly, her fingers threading into the blonde hair on the back of his neck as she reminded him, wonder in her tone, "Only one more week." She could feel his grin against her skin, before Sun pressed another kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear, beginning to weave a slow trail of kisses down her neck. Letting out a pleased sigh, Blake fought her usual instinct to tilt her head away to provide him access, instead leaning her head into him, resting her cheek against his with closed eyes. When his head dropped so he could nip lightly at her collarbone, merely an inch above the fabric of the pale blue bridesmaid dress she wore, Blake's breath caught and her fingers tightened their grip on his hair and suit jacket.

"—Sun." Her voice was a little breathless, reluctant as she tried to catch his attention, and though the feeling of her breath against his ear caused Sun's hand to tighten its grip on the fabric of her dress at her waist, he paused his trail of kisses. "We're in public. In the middle of a dance floor," she reminded, still a little breathless, and after a pause, Sun let out a sigh like it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do as he raised his head to meet her eyes, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

The corners of her lips lifting and her eyes shining affectionately, Blake couldn't deny sorely missing his proximity as her eyes drifted past his shoulder, absently scanning the couples dancing around them. She couldn't help small, involuntary smiles at Jaune and Pyrrha dancing nearby, and Ren and Nora swaying to the music a few feet away from them when an idea finally occurred to her.

Glancing back to Sun and flashing a conspiratorial grin, Blake pulled away, taking a step back and grasping his hand to pull him with her.

"Where are we going?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow, following obediently as she took a few steps backwards.

"I have to remind you why this ring is on _my_ finger instead of strawberry shortcake's over there, don't I?" Blake teased with a smirk, nodding to where the maid of honor sat talking animatedly with Yang, Scarlet leaning on her other side. Her eyes glinted suggestively as she looked back to Sun, catching his grin before she turned to lead him off the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where things get M-rated. There is the smut I forewarned you of.**

* * *

><p>She was a woman on a mission as she towed Sun off the dance floor, towards a door off the main hall she knew the location of from the bits and pieces of the wedding planning she was privy to. She could feel without looking that Sun was closing distance behind her, feeling his warmth as he stooped down to ask, his voice right in her ear, "Seriously, though, where are we going?<p>

Grinning, she gave his hand a squeeze before responding, "There's four little lounges off the main room, mostly for leaving your coats and purses and checking your appearance in the mirrors, but Yang and Weiss decided they really only needed to use two, one for men and one for women, so that means—" Pausing her sentence to rest her hand on a doorknob, Blake glanced back at Sun with a smirk as she opened the door to an unoccupied and unlit room, sliding her hand along the wall just inside the door until she found the light switch and flicked it on, her eyebrow raising as if to imply it rendered the rest of her invitation unnecessary, not that that stopped her. "—that no one's going to come in and bother us."

She didn't need to clarify or ask if he understood, instead she just strode a few steps into the room, stopping only once she heard the door click shut behind her to round on Sun. Grinning like an idiot, he dipped his head to capture her lips with his own, and he was already tugging at the tie she'd painstakingly tied for him only a few hours earlier, working to undo and discard it who-knows-where so he could grab her by the waist, pulling her close as he backed her towards the sofa only a few steps behind them.

Humming appreciatively against his lips, Blake's hands found Sun's shoulders as she stumbled back, moving to tug his suit jacket off, much to his delight. He'd long since perfected the art of grinning into a kiss, and she could feel his smile against her lips as he shrugged off the jacket and moved to unbutton his shirt—she had a feeling he'd been waiting to do that all night, and she could hardly complain. Blake reached to help him unbutton it, starting from the bottom, and as soon as the shirt was hanging open Sun leaned forward, his hand gripping the small of her back as he carefully and swiftly lowered Blake back onto the sofa.

Hovering over her with the same stupid grin on his face, Sun leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her nose, the corner of her lips. "Now, then," he mumbled as he shifted his kisses back to her jaw, the hand he wasn't using to support himself coming up to cradle the back of Blake's head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Where—" He pressed another kiss to her jawline, a little lower and farther back. "—was—" He kissed just below her ear once more, nipping at her earlobe as Blake's hands strayed to his exposed chest. "—I?" Beginning to trail a line of hot kisses down her neck, Sun chuckled slightly against her skin as Blake sighed in pleasure and began to trace her fingers down his chest, along his abs. His head dipped to kiss and nip along her collarbone again, picking up where he'd left off on the dance floor in earnest, and Blake bit her lip, humming appreciatively.

Her hands smoothed their way further down his abs, and he let out a soft grunt against her chest when her fingers reached an inch or so above the waist of his pants, his hips rocking slightly into her hands. Raising an eyebrow, Blake let out a quiet laugh as she reached to start undoing his belt buckle. "Impatient, are we?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," he muttered as he lifted his head to capture her lips in his own again, his tongue slipping out to trace the seam of her lips as Blake moved on from the now-undone belt buckle to the button of his pants. Parting her lips, Blake let out a soft moan as her tongue brushed against his, and Sun's tail curled around her leg, pulling it up to hook over his hip. She didn't need much more encouragement than that, her dress riding up as she abandoned his zipper and wrapped both her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her and looping her arms around his neck.

Sun groaned into her mouth as she started to grind her hips against his, seeking friction, and he untangled his hand from her hair to run his palm up the side of her thigh, his other arm wrapping tightly around her waist to hold her closer. With his full weight on top of her, Blake couldn't help but moan as her hips bucked against his, earning another grunt from his lips, and then with sheer force of will Sun managed to tear his lips from hers, a mischievous grin lighting his face.

Propping himself up again, Sun's tail looped around one of her legs to unhook them from around his waist, and Blake gave a restless huff. "Impatient, are we?" he echoed in an overly sweet tone, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose before he pulled back, sliding down until he could reach the hem of her dress. His eyes glinting playfully, he grabbed the edge of the fabric, pressing kisses to her legs and traveling ever upwards as he slid the hem of her dress higher, his lips following its path.

Blake had to struggle not to squirm as his lips traced the inside of her thighs, kissing once, twice, three times as he worked his way up, and she let out a whine of agitation as he strayed closer and closer to the black fabric of her underwear. She could feel him grin against her skin at the sound, and he nipped at the top of her thigh before skipping higher to her stomach.

"Oh, I hate you," she huffed, and he flashed her a devilish grin before pressing kiss after kiss to the skin of her stomach, eliciting heavy sighs of pleasure from her as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Not as much—" he murmured between kisses against her skin, sounding completely unashamed. "—as I hate it whenever you cover your stomach." He pressed a few more kisses to her abdomen, his hand sliding around to the small of her back. "Your everyday clothes make it much easier—" Another kiss. "—to do _this_."

Well. She certainly couldn't _disagree_.

Finally, Sun hooked his fingers under the top of her underwear, sliding the dark fabric down her legs and sitting back on his heels to give Blake room to help get them off first leg, then the second. Just as the garment slipped off her ankle, Sun's tail flicked over the bottom of her foot where he knew she was ticklish, and she gave an involuntary kick, shooting him an exasperated glare.

Chuckling, he used the head start she'd given him to make short work of removing his pants, before he crawled over her, leaning down to press his lips to hers again. Cupping her cheek as he kissed her deeply, Sun sighed and pressed his forehead to hers as he hovered over her.

"Hey, you know what?" he murmured against her lips, nudging her nose with his.

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of in love with you."

Blake might have laughed—his words seemed to be a bit of an understatement, given the ring adorning her finger—and responded with the same if he'd given her any chance to reply, but instead he chose that moment to enter her, and Blake let out a soft cry at the sudden sensation, her fingers on one hand digging into his shoulder blade and the fingers of the other clutching at his hair.

Sun let out a shuddering exhale, his breath washing over her face, before beginning to rock slowly into her, Blake's breath catching, escaping her in a gasp, and turning into a quiet whimper of a moan almost all at once. Hooking her legs around his hips once more, pulling him closer and eliciting another small groan from him, Blake began to move her hips with his, meeting him with every thrust.

He peppered her face with tender kisses like he didn't know how to keep his lips off of her, and Blake's fingers combed through the hair on the back of his head as she gave a shaky sigh. He was driving her _mad_ with the slow, torturous pace he was moving at, and somehow she managed to gasp out, her hips bucking against his, "Sun—_faster._"

He grinned against her skin once more, taking a moment or two before he obliged as he traced his lips down her neck once again, sucking lightly at her pulse point—careful not to leave a mark that would no doubt be noticed before they got home. Blake's fingers gripped at his hair as his trusts increased in force and pace, letting out a moan as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

Groaning, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hands roaming like they couldn't decide where to land, trailing up her sides, gripping at her waist, grasping at her legs before sliding up to grope at her breast. Blake's breath escaped in gasping moans, and, her hips beginning to thrash against his more uncontrollably, she framed Sun's face in her hands, tugging his lips back up to meet hers in an almost desperate motion.

Kissing him once, twice, three times for as long as she could before she had to gasp for air, eventually Blake couldn't do much more than press her forehead to his, feeling her breath mingle with his as they both continued to pant and moan with each thrust. Blake could feel heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, coiling tightly as her moans grew higher and higher in pitch, and she knew Sun was nearing his own undoing from the irregular rhythm his thrusts were taking.

"Sun—" she gasped out, her voice breathless as she felt the heat spreading through her torso, building throughout her body and all she was aware of were the places her body touched his. "I'm—" But that's all she could get out before it felt like the world exploded around her, her whole body rocking as she struggled for air, ecstasy rolling over her in waves as she clutched Sun's body to her own, a shuddering whimper escaping her as she tensed around him, and the stimulus was all it took for Sun to hit his own undoing, dropping his head to muffle his strangled cry against her shoulder as his whole body shuddered, spasming over her and into her as his hips continued to rock against her in a weak, jagged rhythm.

Completely spent, Sun let himself collapse onto just his elbows, careful not to crush her with his dead weight as his breath came in pants against her ear. Tiredly running her fingers through his hair with shaking hands, when Blake finally found her voice she nudged his temple lightly with her own, humming breathlessly.

"Hey, you," she breathed, catching his attention. Still recovering, he made no response but a slightly tired grumble, and Blake quietly let out a warm, breathless laugh. "I'm _very_ in love with you, you know."

She could feel him grinning against her shoulder once more.

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours later when Blake was just finishing a picture with the rest of the bridesmaids—Ruby, herself, Yang, and Pyrrha all gathered around Weiss, wearing the same pale blue dress that was the color of Weiss's eyes—taken on their individual scrolls by the groomsmen. Blake's eyes flashed gleefully when she looked to Sun, holding her scroll in his hands as he took the picture, and he grinned widely back at her. He hadn't bothered to put back on his jacket or tie, only bothering to button his shirt back up and tuck it back in to his dress pants because, well, this <em>was<em> a formal event. Blake couldn't find it in herself to mind.

"All right," Neptune grinned as he strode forward to hand Weiss her scroll back, leaning down to kiss her almost wonderingly as the bridesmaids giggled and dispersed to retrieve their own scrolls. "Think I should get one with all of you?"

The comment was directed over his shoulder at Sun, who beamed blindingly bright and nodded to his best friend. "Yeah, of course." Suddenly, though, his face shifted and Sun patted at his pants. "—Oh, right, my scroll's in my jacket pocket. I left it in the other room."

Gesturing towards the door Blake had shown him earlier, Sun started towards it, but Neptune's eyes narrowed in confusion as he wrapped his arm around Weiss. "Hold on," he said slowly, the gears in his head turning. Sun stopped in his tracks, looking back to Neptune quizzically, unaware of the trouble he'd gotten himself into. Glancing at Weiss for confirmation, the blue-haired boy continued, "I thought that you said we weren't going to use that... room..."

His eyes widening in realization, Neptune's eyes shifted from Sun, his jacket missing and his shirt slightly rumpled, to Blake, her hair and dress just _slightly_ more disheveled than they had been an hour before, indignation coloring his features.

"_**—Dude!**_" Neptune's voice rose in pitch, sounding as scandalized as Weiss looked. "At our _wedding reception?_"

"Uh—" Sun grinned abashedly, chuckling awkwardly as Blake blushed bright red, burying her face in her hands. "Whoops?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, uh, being honest here? I've never written smut before this. This was my very first attempt. I didn't want to say that before, though, because I never read fics if I know it's someone's first smut so I wanted to be evil and trick you all. How'd I do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaaaand this is the shortest chapter. By far. It's just meant to be a bridge between the two longer chapters, although it's the event that ought to have just about any BlackSun fan _screeching_ if written well. So here we are, a week later in the story.**

**P.S., thank you all for the reviews, they're the most exciting part about writing the fic!**

* * *

><p>Blake smoothed her hands over the pale lilac fabric of her dress, surprised to find them shaking. The fabric, a purple shade of not-quite-white despite the occasion, just barely draped over her knees, and Blake took a wavering breath to steady herself before climbing out of the car. There was no fanfare, no music, no show or extravagant venue in stark contrast to the prior week's event, but that didn't detract anything from the significance of the day.<p>

Blake was getting married.

Her dress swished around her knees when she stepped out, her heels sinking into the soft bed of the forest of Forever Fall, and as Blake turned to grab her bouquet from behind her, her hair was kept out of her eyes by a bow the same color as her dress—not covering her ears, but tying her hair back into a loose ponytail. A mix of lilacs, white roses, and the belladonna flower made up the unique but beautiful bouquet she grasped with shaking hands as she finally turned around, her heart racing and breath catching as she took in the scene before her. The rest of her team, her bridesmaids, had lined up on the left of the clearing, their dresses similar to hers—just simple sundresses, a pale yellow shade, nothing flashy or formal. Blake and Sun had decided that was how they'd wanted it.

—_After,_ of course, myriads of ridiculous grandiose suggestions of released doves and elaborate displays and the like from _Sun_ of all people, who had been determined to see to it that this was the best day of Blake's life, without realizing that no matter what happened, it was always going to be. But he finally realized that this was about them, and a big white wedding didn't suit either of them. Blake didn't like the planning, he didn't like the dressing up, and in the end they wanted something that wouldn't take away from the real significance of the event, and something that fit _them_.

And where better to have a small, outdoor wedding than Forever Fall, the place where Blake's life had really begun all those years ago on that train?

With a grin and a thumbs up from Yang, the maid of honor, Blake's eyes skipped over the person she wanted to see most, the person she was here for—she'd never been a particularly emotional girl, but Blake thought her heart might just burst if she finally met Sun's eyes—to the groomsmen lined up on the right. The amusing row of contrasting height between the three would have been enough to draw a chuckle from Blake just then, if not for the fact that she could feel anticipation and excitement building up and coiling so tightly in her chest that she wasn't sure she could get a sound out at all. The three were similarly informal, wearing only black dress pants, white button-up shirts, and ties, and Neptune, the obvious best man, shot a reassuring wink Blake's way.

Then, finally, Blake turned her gaze to her fiancé, feeling butterflies in her stomach and more nervousness than she thought she was capable of. Her breath caught, her heart skipped a beat, and Blake swore she couldn't remember how to breathe, before a grin broke across her face and her feet began to carry her forwards. Sun was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the entire world, as awestruck and captivated as if she were the only source of light in Remnant—but on the contrary, it was his blinding grin that seemed to be shining. He wore the same outfit as his groomsmen, but his shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the top button of his shirt undone, and his tie was inexpertly tied over that—he looked _ridiculous_.

He looked like the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WELL, this is over a week late, and I am SO sorry! I had the chapter almost written and then my computer crashed and I lost nearly all of it, and it's harder for me to rewrite than to write in the first place, so my apologies for being way overdue. _Finally,_ I present to you the closing and longest chapter, and it's smut city central. B) Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me this long or is just reading it now! I love you guys, you make all the bumps in the road on the way to getting a fic written totally worthwhile.**

* * *

><p>Blake's fingers tapped out an anxious beat on her bare knee as she waited, her ears twitching more out of apprehension than anything else as she listened to the sound of running water on the other side of the thin wall of the hotel room. She'd never been much for fidgeting, but she couldn't bring herself to sit still, more nervous than was probably rational.<p>

But rationality was particularly elusive at the moment, and she couldn't calm her nerves as she counted the moments until the water shut off, her uncovered ears picking up every minor sound from the bathroom, Sun whistling to himself and shuffling around, the occasional muffled sound of his tail bumping into something or knocking it right over.

He had no idea what was coming.

Then again, as Blake felt her stomach tie itself up into anxious knots, she didn't really feel like she knew any better than he did. Her eyes skimmed around their hotel room as she tried to distract herself, but while the room had been fun and exciting in their first week there, her mind was focused on different things, now, than the practically perfect hotel room or its beautiful view of Vacuo's coastline.

Weiss had done most of the planning for this, but the four had come up with the idea together early on in their engagements, because Neptune had proposed not long after Sun had. They had been discussing wedding dates, and when they realized they wanted weddings around the same time, Weiss had enthusiastically suggested the couples honeymoon together, just in case they wanted familiar faces around at whatever destination they chose. They all loved the idea, and it was Blake who suggested Vacuo—she wanted to see a little bit of the place Sun had grown up, and Weiss had taken care of the rest.

So Neptune and Weiss had postponed their honeymoon by a week to be at Blake and Sun's wedding, and then they had all flown to Vacuo on a trip sponsored wholly by Weiss at her insistence, and _it was perfect._ Everything about the place, and the people she was with, had Blake wondering how her life had ever come so far.

But little things had started to tug at her attention, an uneasy feeling nagging at the back of her mind as the end of the first week had drawn to a close, and by a few days later she'd had enough. She'd gone out and bought a pregnancy test.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Blake's eyes to snap away from the pool outside the window and the beach a little farther behind that, to the opposite side of the room where Sun was stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of shorts, ruffling a towel over his damp hair to dry it. His face lit up when he met her eyes, a grin breaking out on his features, and Blake managed a faint smile in response.

Picking up on her uneasiness instantly, Sun's brows knit together in concern and he tossed his towel onto the counter of the kitchenette right outside the bathroom, taking a few steps closer. "Everything all right?"

"Y-yes," Blake replied, although he obviously wasn't sold, and she looked down at her knees for a few moments before taking a deep breath and standing, approaching him. "I think so. Just… you remember Weiss and Neptune's wedding reception?"

She peeked up at him to see his grin grow wide and impish as he nodded, unable to help looking proud of himself even through his concern. "How could I not? That was a pretty fun night, wouldn't you agree?"

The corner of Blake's lips quirked slightly despite herself as she nodded, rolling her eyes, but her apprehension was back almost instantly and as she fidgeted with her hands in front of her, it caught her attention that they were shaking. What was she so afraid of? Taking another breath, she continued, "Right, well, um…" Her hand fell to rest a few inches above the waist of her shorts, over the skin of her stomach, her other hand brushing her hair behind her ear. "I've been, sort of, thinking about it a lot the past few days, and noticing some things that I thought might be nothing, but I—I bought a pregnancy test yesterday."

Sun, whose expression had started to look a little lost through this explanation, definitely hadn't expected that, and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening almost comically as his gaze shifted from her face to her stomach and then back in the blink of an eye. "You mean—you're—?"

Her stomach continuing to twist itself into knots anxiously, Blake felt a little sick as she nodded with a hesitant smile, gauging his reaction. Was it too soon? Did he not want kids yet? Would he be upset? Would she even be a good mother?

"I took the test this morning, right before you got into the shower, so I had time to wait for the results to show. I'm… yeah, Sun, I'm pregnant."

Her eyes trained on his face, she carefully studied his expression, analyzing every shift and holding her breath for his response. At first, he looked like a deer in headlights, but slowly, seamlessly, his expression shifted through being awestruck into being elated. His eyes shined as he looked back to her stomach. "Blake, we're gonna be parents," his words tumbled out almost faster than he could clearly say them, his voice rising with excitement as he went, "I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be—"

That thought didn't get completed, Sun abruptly cutting off his own sentence by dipping his head down to plant his lips on Blake's, one of his hands sliding into her hair to tilt her head back as his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her close. Her heart pounding with relief, Blake sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling slightly when he started to mumble against her lips, before shifting his kisses to her jawline.

"We're gonna have a kid," he was murmuring in amazement as his lips weaved a trail from the corner of her lips back, finding their way to her neck eventually and evoking a gasp from her, "We're gonna be the _best_ parents."

Her heart jumped at his enthusiasm, causing a small breath of a relieved laugh when his hands found her hips, gently guiding her back towards the bed as his kisses shifted higher once more, catching anywhere he could get as he dusted her jaw, cheeks, and even nose with kisses before his mouth returned to hers as he lowered her onto the mattress. She slid back until her head found the pillows, and Sun followed her the whole way, littering her face, neck, and collarbone with kisses before pulling back to stare at her with that still-awestruck expression, a near-idiotic grin of disbelief on his face.

"We're really gonna be parents," he uttered again, his voice full of wonder at the idea, and Blake found her nerves becoming more manageable as his excitement became contagious. Suddenly, she understood the way he was looking at her, the awe behind his words, as she was filled with images of her stomach swelling, Sun placing his hand over it to feel the first kicks of their future child, the two of them picking out decorations for the room—oh, dust, they were going to have to find space for a nursery—arguing over names, finally holding this child for the first time, being woken by the sounds of the baby's cries and not minding in the slightest because they were a family and they had each other and that was more important than any lost sleep.

—Oh, dust, she had a _family_. She was looking into the eyes of the person who she was going to spend the rest of her life loving, and _they were having a child,_ and they had an entire network of friends who would do anything to help them. It was… an overwhelming feeling, and she felt her heart rising to her throat as she reached up to thread her fingers into his hair, pulling him back down to kiss her, pouring everything she was feeling into the kiss because she thought her chest might burst otherwise.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips as he settled on top of her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, "So much. I still can't believe I found you sometimes."

"How do you think I feel?" he replied as he pulled back the slightest bit, eyes sparkling as he looked at her, before his lips found her neck again, his kisses lingering this time and making her breath catch. She tightened her grip on his hair slightly as his lips trailed over her collarbone and then moved lower, down past the fabric of the bikini top she wore—per Sun's preference as well as her own, she hadn't worn a top or dress that covered her stomach even once since they'd reached the warm honeymoon destination—as his kisses followed a path down her torso until they reached her stomach. Each kiss, scattered here and there across her abdomen, lingered, making her breath catch and soft sounds of pleasure escape her until he paused to look up at her, eyes full of adoration. "Blake, you're pregnant. With a kid. _Our_ kid." He sounded so amazed, and Blake let out a soft chuckle as she smiled fondly at him.

"You're happy?" she couldn't help asking, her voice warm and affectionate and… hopeful, like there was still some small part of her worried that he didn't want this. He let out a short laugh, his eyes twinkling like he knew what she was worried about and thought it was the most ridiculous concept to ever occur to anyone.

"The happiest. I love you. _Both_ of you." And with that he pressed another kiss to her stomach for emphasis, before glancing up at her, something glinting mischievously in his eyes. In a flash, almost faster than Blake could register the motion, his hands were at the button of her shorts, quickly undoing it and tugging the garment down her legs along with her underwear. She let him pull them off and toss them behind him carelessly, a bit too distracted to mind that she'd have to retrieve them later when before she knew it his head was between her thighs and a sharp, hitched gasp was escaping her at the feeling of his lips pressing against her.

A small moan escaped her when his lips closed over her clit and her hips rocked forward involuntarily, and Sun's hands slid to grip her hips and keep her still. Another gasp escaped her before turning into a groan as he pressed hard kiss after hard kiss to the sensitive skin between her legs, and then she let out a small cry of pleasure when his tongue darted out to tease her. He was relentless—he knew exactly what he was doing as his lips worked over her, sucking and pressing hard kisses against her, and her breathing grew more ragged every time he rolled his tongue against her.

She gasped sharply and cried out when his tongue teased her entrance before sliding inside her, his hands gripping her hips tighter as she squirmed, rocking her hips as best she could in search of friction and moaning his name shakily. Her voice grew higher and higher as she cried out and bucked her hips, and Sun only took that for encouragement as his tongue moved inside her. Her hands grasped at the sheets, his shoulders, his hair, anywhere she could get a grip as she wriggled and thrashed until he finally worked her up to the edge and the tension coiling tightly below her stomach, burning hot and torturously amazing, finally released, the heat and ecstasy exploding through her as her back arched and she cried out his name.

The bliss was still rocking through her in waves when he pulled away, grinning at her with an impish light in his eyes as he licked his lips and then wiped at his mouth with his hand. Blake was still trying to catch her breath, chest heaving, as he crawled over her to press gentle kisses to her forehead, her cheek, her nose, before finally hovering over her lips with his own.

"You got an idea how happy I am now?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, his breath brushing over her lips even as her own breath escaped in huffs.

"Mmm," she drew the sound out thoughtfully, still breathless as she smiled at him and nodded slightly. "I think I might have an inkling, yes." And with a chuckle, she tilted her head up to capture his lips with her own, moaning softly when she tasted herself on his lips. One of his hands came up to gently brush her hair out of her face and cup her cheek as he returned the kiss. Humming softly against his lips, Blake lifted her leg to brush her knee up along the inside of his thigh, and he released a small groan against her mouth as the teasing touch slid higher. Breaking the kiss, it was her turn to look mischievous. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?" he asked, eyes dancing playfully. Blake smirked, pressing another one, two, three brief kisses to his lips before she bothered to pause and answer the question.

"I think it's _incredibly_ unfair that I'm the only one not wearing pants right now," she whispered cheerfully, her fingertips tracing their way down his abs. He let out a chuckle and kissed her briefly.

"I think you'd better do something about that, then, huh?"

"Way ahead of you." And with that her hands found the button of his denim shorts, quickly undoing that and his zipper, and he pulled back enough to help her remove the jeans and his boxers along with them. The clothes were discarded in the same fashion her own shorts had been before she sat up to catch his lips in another kiss, and his hand came up to tangle in her hair as he held her close, leaning over her to guide her back down to the pillow.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he hovered over her, not even parting his lips from hers as he murmured, "You know there's no one I'd rather start a family with than you, right?" Blake's breath caught in her throat again for a whole other reason, but she gave a slight nod of her head, not breaking the kiss. The fact that anyone had looked at her and decided there was anything special enough about her that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with her, start a family with her, still floored her, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to it.

Her fingers smoothing over the hair on the back of his neck, Blake smiled softly into the kiss before pulling back enough to nod once more and reply, "I do. And there's no one I'd ever want to start a family with other than you. I love you."

He grinned, before he dipped his head to kiss the corner of her lips, then trace his lips down her jaw. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure which quickly turned into a gasp as she could feel the tip of him poised at her entrance, nudging against her as his kisses traveled to her neck and his own breath picked up in pace. Moaning softly, Blake hooked her legs around his hips and tugged him down, provoking a small cry from him as he slid into her. She let out a soft moan when he quickly recovered and delved deeper, her hips rising to meet his and her legs wrapping around him more tightly.

His hips rocked against hers, her name slipping past his lips in a groan as he picked up speed. His hands landed on her hips before tracing up her sides, soft grunts escaping him in response to Blake's moans and his lips finding her neck again as he pressed open-mouthed kisses all along the pale skin. Blake cried out as he plunged deeper, her hips bucking against his and her back arching, and Sun took the opportunity to slide his hands around behind her back and tug at the knot securing her top, his hands shaky and fumbling as other things continued to steal his attention—like the sound of her voice when she moaned his name and the way she clenched around him.

Groaning, he increased the force and pace of his thrusts even more as he managed to tug off the bikini top, and then his hands found her breasts, kneading them gently and causing another sharp cry of pleasure to escape Blake's lips. She gasped his name, the word escaping her over and over in moans that continued to grow in volume until he silenced her with a deep kiss, barely muffling his own moans. His thrusts were growing sporadic and Blake could feel the heat building in her torso again every time his hips rocked into hers, her hips beginning to thrash against his as she barely managed to muffle her cries against his lips.

She tore her lips from his to gasp for breath, another high and shaky moan escaping her as the heated pressure building low in her gut became almost unbearable—and then a sharp cry escaped her when her orgasm jolted through her once again, her hips bucking against Sun's uncontrollably as he groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck while intoxicating pleasure rolled over her in waves, the sensation jolted with each thrust he continued to give until, with a cry of his own, his whole body shuddered over her and he collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her as he spilled into her, his hips continuing to rock against hers feebly.

Breathing heavy, he filled the time between each pant pressing featherlight kisses to her cheek, her nose, her temple, her neck, and she let out a breathy chuckle as she shakily wound her fingers into his hair. Meeting his eyes, she couldn't help the loving smile crossing her face or the way her eyes lit up as she breathed, "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to be the best dad."

Her words were enough to cause a blinding grin to shoot across his face, as he leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "Yeah?" She nodded slightly against him. "Well, no kid's ever gonna have a better mother than ours." Her smile growing and heart rising up into her throat, Blake leaned up to kiss him once more, humming softly against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo, if it's not too much trouble after I slaved all this time to make you this lovely little completed mini-fic, could you take a couple seconds and leave reviews and comments? ;) Please and thank you, and thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far!<strong>


End file.
